


Among the Stars

by klanstability (Shanimalx), Xirayn



Series: Among the Stars [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pirate AU, Princess Bride AU, Stardust AU, an excerpt from a fic i'll never write, it's all three mashed together into some kind of sci-fi fantasy pirate love story, that are part of the au but arent actually written here, that feels like cheating, this thing is so short am i allowed to tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanimalx/pseuds/klanstability, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xirayn/pseuds/Xirayn
Summary: Lance is a star, fallen from his home in the sky long ago, drifting on the ocean ever since. While he searches for a way back, he sails from coast to coast, never staying in one place long to hide his true nature from those that would take advantage of him.Until the merchant ship he's stowed away on is attacked by the Black Pirate Roberts, who's... younger than Lance would have thought. Roberts speaks the words that keeps Lance bound to him in ownership, and Lance can no longer travel the sea as he pleases. He cannot return home until the captain is done with him.But Lance finds that nothing about the human world is as it seems, and that doing the bidding of a ruthless, bloodthirsty pirate king (whose real name is actually Keith) might not be that bad.[Lance and Keith come to a mutual understanding about their situation, and their true identities and motivations come to light.]





	Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> An excerpt from a fic I'll never write, because it deserves so much more time and care than I'm able to give. So for now it's only a drabble.
> 
> What started as a [dumb pirate AU](https://klanstability.tumblr.com/post/175803364622/i-need-a-pirate-au-where-lance-and-keith-are-both) has turned into a beautiful combination Pirate/Princess Bride/Stardust mashup with the help of [Xirayn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xirayn/pseuds/Xirayn).

"Close the door."

Lance does as he's told. The captain's quiet for a bit as he settles into leaning pensively on his desk.

"I wanted to apologize," he says softly.

Lance scoffs before he can think better of it. "For what, sir?"

"For keeping you here against your will."

"Are you ill, sir?" Lance jokes, raising an eyebrow. "Or do you not remember that it was _me_ who begged _you_ to spare my life as you ordered the rest of my crew dead?"

Keith smiles softly. "I do," he says, folding his arms behind his back and making his way to the windows behind him. The sky is clear today, and the water calm. "But given what you are, the situation's much more... delicate than that."

A chill settles on the room. "And what am I, exactly?" Lance says, forcing a lilt into his words. "A deckhand? Your prisoner?" It's a desperate last attempt to stay hidden.

But he knows that Keith already knows. And he knows that Keith probably also knows that he knows that Keith knows. Despite this, nothing has happened. This is the longest Lance has ever been aboard a single vessel, the longest he's been with any particular crew, and the closest he's gotten to his hiding place's captain. Every molecule in his body would normally be screaming for him to get away, to jump ship immediately because someone knows his secret. And in such close quarters, secrets don't stay secret for long.

Despite this, nothing has happened. His safety has yet to be compromised. His secret has yet to be revealed. Lance can't help but know that Keith has ulterior motives, that he plans to use Lance and his magic for himself like so many others have wanted to, but he is not afraid.

Keith knowing his secret doesn't scare him like it should, and _that's_ what scares him.

The captain chuckles. "Not exactly. We both know that there are other forces at play here that prevent you from leaving."

 _True,_ Lance thinks, but then he's never felt particularly compelled to leave. _Strange_.

As often as he threatens to start a mutiny on the daily--just as Keith threatens to finally kill him the next morning--they both know he doesn't mean it. They've stopped at countless ports, and yet Lance has made no attempt to escape.

"And that's my fault." Keith turns to face him again.

"I'm not sure I follow, sir." Another last ditch effort. But it's stupid, playing dumb. _He already knows, idiot! What use is it to keep pretending?_

Lance's pulse has skyrocketed and he's reminded again how pleasantly surprising this form can be. He's so incredibly nervous, and this could be the last few moments of his life before Keith steals all his magic for himself, but the way his heart is beating is _so_ exhilarating.

Keith takes a step closer. "And I'm sure you do." Another step, and his expression falls into something soft. "But I want you to know I didn't do it on purpose. I mean I guess I kinda did but--" He stops himself and runs his hands down his face. "I need your help."

It's a little bit of a miracle for Lance to see the man before him dissolve into _just_ a man. Outside this room, he's a tough captain who runs a tight ship. Outside the ship, he's a ruthless, cold-hearted pirate king who rules the ocean. Outside the ocean, he's a scourge on the world, a bloodthirsty threat to every nation's navy. But in this room, before Lance and _just_ Lance, he's a man. A man with a heart, with wants and desires, and as Lance has come to learn, a family. A family in his crew, but also a brother--a brother on shore who raised him, who he owes everything to, and who he loves with all his heart.

A brother who's sick. A brother who can only be healed with Lance's magic.

"I know my own words are keeping you here," Keith continues, his head hanging low, "and I'm sorry for that. It can't feel good to be trapped. But I need to bring you to my brother." It looks like this is physically hurting him to say, and Lance's stomach squirms uncomfortably. "I need you to help me heal him. I wish I were _asking_ for your help, I wish I could say you didn't have to if you didn't want to, that I could just let you go, but I _can't_ and I'm so sorry--"

Lance interrupts before he can stop himself. "--I want to." Keith looks up at him. Lance looks back. 

Keith's reply is quieter than Lance has ever heard his captain speak, and Lance realizes it's probably because his outburst has brought them closer together. He's subconsciously closed the distance between them, and now they're almost standing toe to toe. 

Keith steps just a little bit closer. "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> ask me more about this au on [tumblr](https://klanstability.tumblr.com/) because it's so much bigger than you think it is.


End file.
